postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Thompson
Dorothy Thompson is the farmer of Thompson Ground and the wife of Alf Thompson. Job Dorothy along with her husband is the farmer of Thompson. She mostly farm sheep, chickens and cows, but she is also well known for her home made food products like cakes and jam. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field (does not speak), Postman Pat's Tractor Express (does not speak), Postman Pat's Thirsty Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging, Letters on Ice and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat in a Muddle (mentioned), Postman Pat Misses the Show (cameo), Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot, Postman Pat takes Flight, Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat an the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie (cameo), Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market (cameo), Postman Pat and the Train Inspector (cameo), Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Surprise Present (cameo), Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party (cameo), Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Cranky Crows, Postman Pat's Fun Run and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee (cameo), Crazy Robots, Big Balloons (cameo), Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast (cameo), A Speedy Car, A Teddy, Green Rabbit (cameo), A Surprise (cameo), Bernie the Parrot (cameo) and The Flying Christmas Stocking (cameo) *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bees, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree and Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Lost Pigeon, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue, Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit (mentioned) Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC (does not speak) *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas (cameo) *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Mrs. Thompson also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Television Series; Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Television Series; Postman Pat takes the Bus onwards) *Olivia Poulet (Movie) Gallery DorothyThompson.jpg|Dorothy Thompson in Season 4 DorothySeason7.jpg|Dorothy in Season 7 Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Females